Quests
Through completing quests, you can obtain experience and Gila. Specified amount of stamina will be consumed on each stage of quests. Questing Stages : : Quests are composed of several Stages. Progress Rate : : This bar shows how much progress you’ve made so far on the current stage. You can proceed to the next stage when you achieve a 100% progress rate. You will receive 1 stats point when you complete a stage (except on limited quests). Experience & Level Up : : Quests are the only way for your character to get experience points. When you reach 100% of the experience bar, you level up : you earn 3 stats points, and your stamina and force are fully recovered. Battle : : Fighting with monsters is performed automatically. Victory or defeat will be decided based on your character's abilities and the cards set in your deck. If the monster escapes, strengthen your cards and equipments, and try again! Treasure Chest (Rewards) : : When you defeat 3 monsters in a row, a treasure chest containing a reward will appear. You can get a card or an equipment from it. There are 3 different rewards for each stage. The probability rates are not necessarily equally divided, some rare rewards will have a low rate. Mega Boss : : Every time you get a treasure chest, there is a chance you will encounter a Mega Boss. The type of Mega Boss you encounter is randomly picked amongst a list that is evolving during your progression through quests. Your list is determined by the last quest you have access to. Going back on a previous quest doesn't change it. You can find detailed lists on quests page, or spawning ranges on the Mega Boss page. You can only have one mega boss at a time. : Aditionnally, the higher is the amount of stamina used on a battle in a stage, the higher is the chance to encounter a Mega Boss. You can only have one mega boss at a time. Quest Boss : : Once you finish all stages from a quest, you have the opportunity to fight a quest boss. When you defeat it, you receive a special reward which is sent to your gift box. You cannot proceed to the next quest until you defeat this boss. : Stamina will not be consumed for quest boss battles, but you will not obtain experience or Gila either. You can fight with previously defeated quest boss, but you will not obtain the rewards again. : Until this day, no encountered quest bosses have weaknesses to elements, or immunities. This may change in the future but for now, you can anticipate the damage you will do on quests bosses, simply by using this formulae : card_1_damage (= card_1_atk + card_1_skill) + card_2_damage (= card_2_atk + card_2_skill) + card_3_damage (= card_3_atk + card_3_skill) + your_damage (= 4 x highest_atk_between_your_physical_and_magical) = damage_on_quest_boss Quests List # Novice Plains # Departure Highroad # Sunshine Forest # Valley of Boiling Sand # Windy Cave # Forest of Morning Fog # Temple of the Water Spirits # Coast of Twilight # Mirage Tower # Sacred Mountain of Drifting Snow # Fountain of Spirits # Abandoned Mansion # Heroes' Cemetery # Witches' Habitat # Colorful Crystal Cave # Lost Ship of Temptation # Ancient Underwater Heritage Site # Paradise of the Strong # Purgatory Boundary # Crossroads to the Outside World # Altar of the Fallen God # Towell Sky Fortress # Devil's Tower # Secret Library Room # Cave Loophole # Blue Limestone Cave # Tower of Heat Haze # Coast of Dusk # Otogi Crisis # Forest of Dancing Phoenix # Hills of the Moon # Abandoned Mine # Witches' Castle # Lost Beach # Rocks of Enlightenment # Red Lotus Volcanic Zone # Chocola's Castle # Cave of Despair # Big Underground Hollow # Forgotten Underground City # Hall of Gimure Limited Quests * Elemental Fountain (March 2015) * Idol Theater 1 * Idol Theater 2 * Idol Theater 3 * Elemental Fountain (June 2015) * Reian Cemetery * Time Corridor * Summer Love! * Special Training * Idols' Festa * Idols' Festa 2nd * Halloween Town * Elemental Fountain (October 2015) * Temael's Spring * Temael's Lakeside * The Legend * The Legend 2 * Forest of Devil * Forest of Evil * New World of Magic * Vangarol Temple * Sweet Room * Elemental Fountain (February 2016) * Academy Of Evil * Academy Of Evil (Night) * Cherry-Blossoms Road * Forest of Evil Energy Category:Quests